50 Writing Prompts
by Rellik 01011993
Summary: Continuous story about a change toward the romantic in Hannibal and Will's relationship, made up of 50 writing prompts. Reviews always welcome.


**Candle lit**

He would admit, though only to himself, that the candles were probably a little over the top. Especially considering it was Will Graham who would be dining opposite him tonight. But then again, Will was so slow picking up on social cues that the candles were practically a requirement if he was to ever understand what Hannibal was trying to tell him. For a man who possessed pure empathy, as soon as it was something to do with himself, Will was useless.

 **Dress up**

Will didn't understand _why_ Hannibal had to invite him over for dinner. What was wrong with the pop-up meals they had enjoyed together up until now? Hannibal bringing food in closed up containers and sharing a meal wherever they happened to be at the time? What was wrong with that? With those meals Will did not have to worry about his manners – because he had not agreed to attend a meal (they had been ambushed upon him) he wasn't so tense. This was going to be different. Already was different if he looked in the mirror and considered his brushed hair and barely worn suit.

 **Two's company**

Will was sitting tensely at Hannibal's dining table – wishing like hell the psychiatrist would let him in the kitchen. He was far more comfortable in informal settings. But Hannibal had told him to take a seat and enjoy his bourbon. The fact that Hannibal had allowed bourbon at his table rather than wine did not go unnoticed by Will. From what he understood of Hannibal's dinners, wine was a high priority.

 **Journey**

Will glanced across to Hannibal for the eighth time in thirty seconds. He should not have answered his phone. Never mind that it had been an urgent matter to attend (what else would it be when only urgent types had the number?). Hannibal had said it was ok, but Will could feel the annoyance coming off him in waves. The psychiatrist was annoyed that their dinner had been interrupted. If he was being honest with himself, so was Will.

 **Secret admirer**

Will stared at the scene in shock. The whole picture screamed of the Ripper, but romantically somehow. He didn't know how to explain it (there was no real difference to any other Ripper scene) so he kept it to himself. Jack would hound him about it, Katz would make some comment that Will would not be sure was serious or a joke, and Zeller and Price would stare. No, better to keep quiet until he could explain it.

 **Take any chances**

When he's back in Hannibal's car he can feel himself relaxing, despite the fact that Jack had yelled at him for holding out. He was still holding out – he hadn't mentioned the fact that the scene was romantic, that the Ripper had created this piece to woo William Graham. Sure, there had been the usual brutality, but none of the organs had been missing. He did not want to take something from a gift that was for Will. It needed to be given whole. Will closed his eyes and could feel Hannibal's anxiety. The anxiety that had been growing since Will received the call. Hannibal Lecter did not _do_ anxious.

 **Jealousy**

Will wasn't sure what he was thinking when he started speaking to Hannibal about the Ripper. Romanticising the _monster_. Telling him about how the scene was actually a romantic gesture from the monster to Will. The Ripper was _courting_ him. He watched in fascination as Hannibal both relaxed and grew jealous. That was all he had been waiting for. All the confirmation he needed on top of his empathetic imagination.

 **Fairy-tale**

Things always worked out so smoothly in the fairy tales. He knew for a fact this was going to be a tightrope act in real life. He had to get it across that he _knew_ , but also that he accepted it. He would have mere seconds to convince Hannibal that he was no threat to the man. That he didn't intend to step on his toes, or have him locked up. He saw the shock, and slowly the understanding, as he rushed to explain to Hannibal what he had figured out during the evening. Just as they pulled up at the psychiatrist's house.

 **The little things**

When they were settled inside, Hannibal asked him how he had figured it out. Will told him it had been the little things. The fact that Hannibal would _express_ emotions, but Will could not feel them. The fact that Will could look Hannibal in the eye without fear of being dragged into his mind – because the eyes looking out were not _Hannibal_ , they were a mask. He was too perfect a human being and shrugged things off too easily. And, the most important to Will, he had not recoiled in horror when Will had started to open up to him.

 **Awkward**

Hannibal had never considered what it would be like to have another know his secret and live. Had never paused to contemplate the fact that a relationship might become…tense due to this knowledge. But then again, he had never thought to have a friend. Will Graham was teaching Hannibal all manner of things he had never thought he would know and giving him hope for a future he had never dreamed possible.

 **Safe**

Will staid the night. He wanted to show Hannibal how serious he was when he told his friend that he was safe. That he was not going to make a report to Jack Crawford. When Hannibal asked why Will simply shrugged – Hannibal treated him far better than anyone ever had, other than his father of course. Hannibal felt an intense need to go hunting – specifically anyone who had been rude to Will.

 **Goofing off**

It made Will's heart swell to see Hannibal relaxing in his home. Out of his three piece suit, his hair not impeccable, and his posture slightly more relaxed. It made him happy to see that the man _did_ have a place he was comfortable enough to be human…ish. He did not fail to miss the point Hannibal was trying to make. Will was welcome in his sanctuary, and he was happy to relax in his company. This was a show of trust as much as Will's staying the night had been.

 **Wings**

Provided with a pair of silken pyjamas, Will got more comfortable – Hannibal said it made him feel awkward to be the only one in pyjamas. He was giving himself a pep talk, trying to raise the courage to go back downstairs after his shower. He wasn't afraid of Hannibal, but he was worried about the situation he found himself in. A man with poor social skills who had received a romantic gesture (the crime scene _and_ their interrupted candlelit dinner) from someone close to him. This was usually the time where he would lose a friend. He hoped Hannibal had planned it well enough. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The wings tickled.

 **Trust**

Hannibal put a plate in front of Will and was about to assure his friend that it was…conventional meat when Will took a bite. He glanced up at Hannibal with smiling eyes as he explained that he had come to terms with what Hannibal had most likely been feeding them all. Besides, nothing Hannibal had ever put in front of him had tasted poorly. Will wasn't about to turn down the delight of Hannibal's culinary skills just because of social stereotypes.

 **Destiny**

Hannibal had never been one to believe in destiny. He believed more in being given your lot in life and making the best with it. Then Will happened and he found himself reconsidering his views on destiny. He and Will had surely not met by chance. Their meeting had been fate at play.

 **Home**

Will had to go home to feed his dogs. Hannibal had not offered to come – he had some paperwork to attend to before he fell behind. The dogs were just heading back inside after a run when Will's mobile rang. He was starting to detest the ring tone he had assigned to Jack Crawford. It set his teeth on edge and made his stomach clench in anxiety whenever it sounded. He knew before he got to the scene that it wouldn't be one of the Ripper's – he had been too busy last night to tally up another scene.

 **Heartache**

Another ringtone sounded from his phone while he was at the crime scene. He could feel Hannibal's curious gaze – Will had only ever received phone calls from Jack or one of the team. Everyone who called him were at the scene, standing beside him. Will scowled at the screen before answering the phone. He repeated the information back to the stranger on the other end – making sure he had the address and date correct. He didn't need to go to his brother's funeral, but his father would need him there. When he ended the call he could feel everyone staring at him. They had thought him an only child.

 **Obstacle**

Hannibal waited until they had the complete privacy of the car and leaving the scene before he asked Will about his brother. He was shocked to hear Will had another two brothers, and his father was still alive and close to Will. The man had never mentioned family. He sat in silence as Will explained the politics of his family and Hannibal began to realise why he didn't often speak of them.

 **Seasons**

It's snowing when Will arrives for his brother's funeral. He's glad he came – his father is left standing out in the cold by himself while his two other brothers are huddled around a fireplace inside the funeral home. He ushers his father inside before he wraps him in a tight hug. He feels no loss of his brother, but he can empathise with his father's loss. To have a son killed in a corner store robbery… Shame and grief hold equal parts of his heart.

 **Artwork**

When they get back to his father's home he searches for a topic of discussion. He had never been good at coming up with things to talk about. Too focused on the pain of others to be able to find light topics of conversation. This time, however, he finds himself discussing Hannibal's artistic nature (only his culinary skills – he does not want to worry his father). He's shocked to find tears in his father's eyes. The man had always hoped his youngest would find someone who could understand him, appreciate him.

 **Love letter**

Will only partly unpacks his bag in his old room – he doesn't intend to stay long. His father isn't much for company anymore – too used to being alone. He only takes out the bare minimum, but he still takes out enough to find a note from Hannibal. It starts off that he thought it might be better he tell Will these things in writing while he is some distance away. It will give Will the privacy and space he needs to absorb it, as well as the distance to make sure he is feeling his own emotions and not empathising Hannibal's.

 **Bloom**

With each new line that he reads he feels his heart swell. He pulls out his mobile to text Hannibal, but decides to wait until he has finished the letter. The further he gets into it the lighter he feels. His chest is swelling with emotion and he fights to keep in a yip of joy, not wanting to alert his father. His chest feels as if it is about to burst and it takes him several minutes to realise what it is. The bloom of hope. He had never thought he could have someone in his life who would stay around during the bad times.

 **Opposites**

He texts Hannibal as soon as he finishes the letter and receives a response almost instantly. Opposite sides of the country and yet they can still talk without either being confused. He assures Hannibal that the letter had been a perfect idea, and definitely not in bad taste – he had no need to mourn his brother. Hannibal had been worrying that he may have overstepped his bounds. Especially considering he was a friend, trying to break into a new area of Will's life.

 **Catch me**

Hannibal is waiting on his porch when he gets home, dogs surrounding him. Much to Will's surprise, Hannibal is happily patting them. Before he can realise what he's doing, Will throws himself into Hannibal's arms in a much needed hug. The news of his brother had not worried him, the funeral had been easy, his father's grief was surprisingly easy to identify as someone else's emotions. What had been difficult, and he is surprised, was the distance standing between Will and Hannibal. Hannibal caught him with ease, holding him until he is sure Will has relaxed.

 **Lazy**

The next day, Will is shocked to find out that Hannibal is lazy in the morning. Impeccable, proper Hannibal tries to convince Will to stay in bed. Will laughs as he lets the dogs out; they stay inside overnight but during the day they have free reign over the house and outdoors. He stumbles back to his room, pleased to find that Hannibal is still curled up under the covers. Will re-joins him.

 **Unexpected**

Loud, unexpected knocking forces them to get out of bed. Will throws a robe to Hannibal as he quickly drags on a pair of sweats. He doesn't bother with a jumper – the temperature in the house is nice. He walks to the door, mumbling under his breath for the person to _hold their horses_ – the knocking had not let up. He flings the door open, scowl firmly in place, and comes face-to-face with a fuming Jack Crawford. He had been trying to call Will on his mobile – no answer. He had tried to find Will's home number – it wasn't listed. The agent was unimpressed.

 **Quarrel**

Jack tries to bully him; it doesn't work. He tries to make him feel guilty; it doesn't work. He gives up and goes back to being angry. Yelling orders at Will until Hannibal enters the room carrying two plates of breakfast and wearing a robe. He stares between the two for a moment and then goes back to yelling at Will, although he is on a new topic. _Sleeping with your psychiatrist?!_

 **Gift**

Hannibal gives him the gift of steadiness and support in an argument with Jack. That's more than anyone else has ever given him. He can feel him sitting beside him on the couch and knows he's in full support of however Will wants to handle Jack, even though he hasn't spoken a word. Will listens patiently to Jack yelling at him, waiting for him to run out of words. While he waits, inspiration hits him. He glances sideways at Hannibal and throws him a smirk, hoping his silent communication gets at least a little of his message across. Hannibal nods – he'll follow Will's lead.

 **Flirt**

As soon as Jack pauses to take a breath, Will turns to Hannibal and kisses his cheek. Whispering in his ear that he wants to make Jack uncomfortable enough to leave. The whispering looks like a lover's flirting to Jack and he blushes. When Hannibal chuckles and whispers something back to Will, Jack rises from his seat. He quickly utters something about his office and he's out the front door before either of them can respond.

 **Old fashioned**

Will's father calls the house on a Tuesday morning and Hannibal answers. He chats with the man for several minutes, assuring him that Will is as well as Will can be while he's working for Jack Crawford, before the older man turns the conversation to more serious matters. Hannibal is slightly shocked to find himself under interrogation. No one had ever asked him before what his _intentions_ were. Nor had they questioned whether or not he was good for someone. Will came back into the house just as the conversation was turning extremely awkward for Hannibal – _have you had sex with my son_ and _do you plan to marry him_. Will took the handset from Hannibal and brushed a kiss against his lips before he greeted his father.

 **Free-fall**

Hannibal watched in fascination as Will fell into the conversation easily. He answered his father's questions up until the point he felt they were unreasonable, then he would guide the conversation elsewhere. He had an easy way with his father that Hannibal had yet to see on Will. Socialising was always so difficult for him. Obviously his father accepted him as he was and never tried to change him other than the nagging Hannibal could hear over the phone for Will to be careful.

 **Caress**

He had left Will to finish the conversation with his father in privacy; Hannibal had felt he was intruding. Fifteen minutes later he felt strong fingers stroking the muscles of his shoulders. Rubbing away the stress from the week so far; Jack's intrusion several days before and the interrogation minutes before with Will's father. Will assured him that his father didn't dislike him, but he wouldn't trust him until they could meet in person either. It reassured Hannibal, to know that someone else was looking out for Will as well.

 **Games**

Will had no classes and Hannibal had no patients to see for the morning so they were free to laze about the house. Will had no television, books or computer in the house. Hannibal was just starting to wonder what they were going to do for entertainment, surely they couldn't talk to one another for five hours straight without outside influence, when Will offered to teach him something. It was a trick he had picked up in his youth, and it was how his excessive imagination and extreme empathy had started to meld together. Tips and tricks on how to pick up on the emotions of others even when they kept them hidden. It would help Hannibal should his mask ever slip and he got the feeling that was exactly why Will was teaching him.

 **Entwined**

Will was finding it hard to believe how comfortable he was with Hannibal. With previous partners he had to concentrate on the fact they are _allowed_ to touch him in order not to pull away. His father had always been a little distant because he understood Will's need for space. Hannibal understood it, and accepted that Will would push him away if he got too close. He trusted Will to measure his own reactions. But so far there had been no need to push the older man away. He didn't react to him the way he did to everyone else. Hannibal's touch was… _nice_.

 **Spellbinding**

Hannibal watched in silence as Will closed his eyes, the pendulum swinging behind his closed lids. One shoulder dropped and the other rolled forward, his back muscles tensed. Not Will's posture, but the monster he was recreating. Hannibal was just starting to wonder if Will realised he was doing it when he saw Katz taking notes on his posture, sketching it out. Obviously he had done this sort of thing before, not just getting inside the killer's head, but also being able to understand the…strangeness of the angle of the cuts. It made Hannibal curious as to what Will had picked up from the Ripper scenes in the past. Just what did the younger man know about him?

 **Tangled**

Will got lost in the killer's mind, stumbling around trying to find his way out. It was so difficult though, when he could stand before the creation and admire with the killer's emotions. The monster didn't _want_ Will to go back to being himself, the monster wanted to watch the scene a little bit longer. He could feel himself starting to panic, starting to worry. This had never happened before and he didn't know what to do if he couldn't get back to his own headspace. If he couldn't get back they would lock him up for sure. Because if Will couldn't get himself out, who else would have a chance?

 **Here and now**

Arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lips brushing his ear as an accent whispered to him. Words slipping through his mind and netting back the monster. Separating Will from the thing he feared most – _becoming_ what he could empathise. Strong hands rubbing his back. A touch that wasn't repulsive. A presence that wasn't daunting. _Hannibal_. Hannibal was walking him out of the monster's mind with his comforting touch and his soothing voice. His understanding. And somehow, somehow he had managed to keep the problem hidden from the others.

 **Colours**

Pink cheeks, red running up his ears – a blush so vibrant he was convinced he would glow. The others now knew that he and Hannibal were…whatever it was that he and Hannibal were. They were staring. Hannibal was ignoring them mostly. Katz was smiling like a lunatic; apparently she was happy for Will. He didn't like the attention, not so soon after the monster had tried to trap him. Hannibal picked up on his tension and led him away from the scene.

 **Don't cry**

Hannibal is shocked to feel tears soaking through his shirt. He had seen Will in many different states, but he had never seen him cry. Hannibal wasn't sure if it had been dealing with Jack, seeing the scene, or the team's reaction to the realisation they were together. And it annoyed him that he couldn't tell what had upset Will more. Hannibal was meant to be the psychiatrist; he should be able to pick up on these things. But Will's own signals had been firmly shut off for so long that they were hard to recognise. He rubbed circles on his back and muttered soothing things in his mother tongue, hoping that Will could calm down enough to not cry.

 **Selfless**

Several hours later when Will was fully back to being himself he did the one thing he really did not feel like doing at the time. He turned his mind inwards, trying to find out what had made it so hard to get back to his own headspace, and what had made him cry. This thing with Hannibal would not work if neither of them knew what the hell was going on. He needed answers for himself as much as for Hannibal. He remained in bed several hours after he woke, hunting down the information inside his mind that would tell him what had happened.

 **Change of heart**

He found Hannibal in the kitchen. Cooking to distract himself from the decision he was trying to make. In all the time he had known Will, he had never seen him have such a bad day. It seemed to Hannibal that the only thing that had changed in Will's life recently was the change in their relationship. Will cleared his throat and brought the older man out of his thoughts. Before Hannibal could speak, before he could mention that it might be better for Will if they discontinued this new relationship, Will blurted out the things he had realised.

 **Sanctity**

In the sanctity of Hannibal's kitchen, Will confessed the worries that he now realised had been playing on his mind. He didn't mind if Hannibal wanted to cook him… _special_ meals – he just wanted to clarify that he didn't want it to be anyone he knew. He was worried about Hannibal's fancy dinner parties – would he have to attend, and would people stare at him like a monkey at a zoo? Was Hannibal going to want him to assist in the future – Will could appreciate but he didn't think he could actively help. Hannibal had been very patient as a friend, but Will had never had a romantic relationship that lasted more than a couple of months – he wanted to know where this was going. And, his biggest concern, if Hannibal had to disappear one day – he wanted to know now whether or not he would be going with him.

 **Carry**

Hannibal listened to Will's concerns in silence; he knew they would have a better result if he let Will finish before he tried to address any of the concerns. It worried him though, that Will had had to concentrate so hard to realise what his own worries were. He spent so much time in other peoples' heads, and worrying about the emotions of others, that it seemed he had forgotten how to notice his own worries. He was shocked, when he discovered the things Will worried about most were not things pertaining to the Ripper. Hannibal continued to cook; giving Will the illusion of privacy as he spoke of his worries.

 **Hereafter**

When Will sits back, cradling a beer between his palms, Hannibal places a plate of food in front of him before sitting beside him at the kitchen counter with his own meal. He carefully addresses each of Will's concerns; hoping he does not misstep or provide the wrong answer. Of course he would not feed any of Will's acquaintances to him – that would be rude and inconsiderate. Although he was shocked that Will would continue to accept those meals now that he knew how special they were. Will's comfort and happiness far outweighed Hannibal's desire to provide any kind of image to his acquaintances – if he didn't want to Will did not have to attend the dinner parties. And if he chose to, Hannibal would make certain _no one_ stared at him like a monkey in a zoo. If Will ever wanted to accompany him, he would be more than welcome – but there was no need in Hannibal to have an accomplice. In regards to Will's failed romances before, Hannibal pointed out that he had also never really had any friends before he joined Jack's FBI team. Will needed to be surrounded by people who could _accept_ his social oddities – Hannibal had excelled in that area. Their relationship would work because they were both willing to put in the extra effort. If he had to disappear one day, Hannibal swore that he would give Will the option, at some point, to go with him. That was not a decision that Hannibal would make for him.

 **Whisper**

It was a whisper in the darkness after a nightmare that calmed him. The first time he could ever remember being calmed. When he started to relax strong arms embraced him and pulled him into the warm chest. He had never had someone to offer comfort and understanding after one of his nightmares. Previous lovers had been tense and unsure, leaving him soon after. Friends had never been given the chance to witness this. And his father had never seen it; Will had left home long before the nightmares kicked in. Hannibal held him, Will was unsure for how long. When he felt himself becoming more aware of his surroundings he heard the beautiful voice, the lulling accent, whispering things in his ear. Things that made him forget all about the nightmare.

 **Patience**

The others couldn't understand Hannibal's patience. Sure, Will was interesting to talk to but they really couldn't see a reason to go out of their way to get closer to him. He was useful on the crime scenes, and he had a knack with the monsters, but they didn't see a purpose for a relationship with him in their private lives. It's not like he actually _wanted_ company anyway. He went out of his way to make sure everyone knew to leave him alone. Only Hannibal had the patience and the understanding to see that Will actually did want company – he was just very selective. Will needed a person in his life who wouldn't just leave, who wasn't scared of the things Will could empathise with. The others did not meet the criteria. Hannibal on the other hand…

 **I'll be there**

He had to make a statement in court. Talk to lawyers. Talk to the jury. Talk to the judge. And the social rules in such a place were far beyond his comprehension. Jack had given him a lecture not to stuff it up – but he had not explained the rules. Will went to Hannibal. Without so much as the blink of an eye Hannibal launched into explanations of the rules of a court room. Will felt comfortable enough to ask questions, to make clarifications. Hannibal did not laugh off his concerns, nor did he stare like Will was an idiot. He explained things as best he could, and promised to be sitting at the back of the courtroom. He would take Will to lunch after it was finished.

 **Tomorrow's another day**

He couldn't get to sleep – too worried about the court appearance the next day. Hannibal stayed up with him, talking to him about trivial things. Taking his mind off of the _performance_ he would have to give, and the fact Jack would be there – watching like a hawk. Hannibal spoke of the daily routine that Will would still follow, told him what they would have for lunch and where they would go in the afternoon. Slowly but surely, he convinced Will that tomorrow would be just another day.

 **The one**

Will had just stepped out of the court room when epiphany struck. Hannibal was the one. Not the one in the way a teenage girl romanticises it. No, Hannibal was the one in the way Will saw it. Hannibal's influence and support, or lack thereof, could either help his mind to heal or rip it to shreds. No one else mattered enough to Will to have that kind of influence over his mind. But Hannibal could, if he chose to. The realisation came with a calm acceptance; whatever was going to happen was going to happen. He didn't know how he could accept a serial killer-cannibal with such ease. It surely wasn't the reaction a normal person would have; but then again, when had Will ever been normal?

 **Yin yang**

He discovers mild entertainment in pitting Jack against ideas of the Ripper; though never anything that could lead to Hannibal. He finds enjoyment in Jack's rage of the Ripper's continued freedom, while he consults with the Ripper himself. Hannibal leaves him to his games; happy that Will is happy. The cannibal and an FBI profiler had found an easy balance in their lives. Hannibal played with the lives around them, while Will toyed with the minds around them. Each a monster in his own way. Each uniquely designed for the other. Complimenting the other's existence.


End file.
